


Beware Of Nesting Omegas

by Stormsong



Series: Beware Of Nesting Omegas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No Smut, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: If you knew what to look for you could chart Sam’s heat cycle on the early signs alone.





	Beware Of Nesting Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> For Sabriel Week 2019. Day 2: Alpha/Beta/Omega

If you knew what to look for you could chart Sam’s heat cycle on the early signs alone.

First, Sam would get finicky about...everything. It didn’t matter if they were are at a motel or the bunker. Everything had its place and needed to be right where _Sam_ put it. Heaven forbid if his finikyness extended to the Impala.

Gabriel had once seen Sam nearly take off Dean’s head because his brother had the audacity to _drop_ something into the trunk.

Next, Sam would get touchy, as in touchy feely. Like _real_ cuddly with anyone he considered part of the pack.

The first time Gabriel hung around long for Sam to get cuddly like that…the archangel _might_ have freaked out and vanished without a word. He wasn’t going to admit that he had freaked out, no. The cuddling and the scenting...it was too much...reminded Gabriel too much of the ‘good ole days’ before it had all gone to shit. ...maybe freak out had been an understatement….

The next time Gabriel had shown up he had expected an inquisition. But it hadn’t happened. Instead he had gotten a knowing look from Dean and Cas had brushed a wing against one of Gabriel’s in sympathetic understanding. 

But Sam had given Gabriel the sweetest smile and told him, “Welcome back, Gabe,” and had brushed his hand down Gabriel’s arm. All as if Gabriel hadn’t freaked out. So Gabriel had taken that cue and acted as if nothing _had_ been wrong. ...which had been Gabriel’s plan anyways….

The next ~~symptom~~ sign of Sam’s pre-heat cycle was the _nesting_ ! If Sam’s finickiness was bad Sam’s nesting was so _so_ **_so_ ** much worse. Heaven _and_ Hell forbid you wearing something Sam had to have for his nest!

...not that Gabriel minded getting naked….

And Gabriel certainly wouldn’t mind getting naked for Sam.

Not that that’s what Sam was asking when he tugged at Gabriel’s favorite shirt, that, you know, Gabriel _was wearing_ and demanded, “Off!”

Dean snickered, right up until Cas gave the older Winchester a _look_ and said, “I don’t understand why you’re laughing. You did that to me last week, and the heat before that, and before th-“

Dean’s eyes went wide and rushed over to clamp a hand over Cas’ mouth. “Heh heh, ooookay, Cas, we get the point!”

Sam’s tugging became more insistent, “Now.”

Gabriel looked into the omega’s hazel eyes, saw how dilated they were, and nodded. Told him quietly, seriously, “Alright, Samshine. Anything for you.”

The archangel didn’t care anymore that Dean might tease him, that Gabriel might have a short time with Sam (what with how Sam was human, and a hunter on top of that), or if Sam even wanted any kind of relationship with Gabriel. None of that mattered. No omega had _ever_ (like **ever** ever) asked Gabriel for something to add to their nest.

It also didn’t help that the archangel had a soft spot for Sam for a long time now. Why else would Gabriel go up against his more powerful brothers? It certainly wasn’t because he had a death wish!

Still...it was unexpected that while Gabriel was about to take off his jacket to strip off his shirt Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s halting the archangel.

Before Gabriel could ask if Sam had changed his mind Sam already had a hold of Gabriel’s hand and was telling him, “Alpha, come,” and began pulling Gabriel toward the omega’s bedroom and consequently where the omega had his nest.

Gabriel shut his gob and did as he was told.

Behind them Dean wolf whistled and said, “‘Bout damn time!”


End file.
